


The Beach Job

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [46]
Category: Leverage, Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tough, orphan with a tendency to half-inch things that don't belong to her...and Mia Clayton</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach Job

Stealing was wrong. That was in the bible. But Nora was sick and they didn't have anything to eat. Mia thought that maybe God would let her get away with it this once. She'd say two Our Fathers and two Hail Mary's tonight, she promised skyward.

The blonde woman was sitting on the ground, legs pulled up to her chest and head resting on her knees. A hand in a shabby, fraying plaster cast lay across the back of her neck. Mia bit her lip and edged closed, bare feet sliding in the fine sand, until she was close enough to just...about...touch the black leather bag. She grabbed, yanked and the bag yanked back, sending her sprawling on her stomach in the sand.

'That was pathetic,' the woman said. 'Haven't you ever stolen anything before?'

Mia spat out sand and looked up into a bruised, lively face and narrow, clever blue eyes. 'Stealing is wrong,' she said mournfully. She'd known it and tried anyhow. Mama had always said that God didn't make bargains. 

'It is the way you do it,' the woman said. She unzipped her bag and pulled out an apple. It was more bruised than her face, but Mia didn't care. Her mouth watered at the thought of its tart sweetness. The woman tossed it in the air and caught it on her finger, balancing it. Then she flipped it underhand at Mia, who snatched it out of the air and clutched it to her chest. 'Never snatch and grab in the open like this.'

'Why not?'

'I'd catch you,' the woman said, leaning back against the wall. 'A straight chase is rarely in your favour. Not hungry?'

Mia hesitated, rubbing her thumb over the apple. They couldn't trust anyone, Nora had said, but... 'My sister's sick.'

Blue eyes blinked and the woman hopped to her feet, moving like something off the TV. One minute she was sitting and the next she wasn't.

'I'll see what I can do,' she said, holding her hand out.

Mia breathed out and gingerly took it, hoping sickly it was the right decision. They walked along the beach.

'My name's Mia,' she said.

'Thank you.'

When nothing was offered back, Mia frowned. 'What's your name?'

'Oh. Parker, my name's Parker.'


End file.
